The Rainbow Song
The Rainbow Song is an original Barney song that debuted in The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. Lyrics ::Oh, I like red, it's the color of an apple ::Orange, it's the color of an orange ::Yellow, it's a lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun ::Green, it's the color of trees and lots of things that grow ::And then there's blue for the sky, and purple, that's a color that's fun, fun, fun ::And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we've done? ::We've made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one, one, one ::Oh, I like red, it's the color of an apple ::Orange, it's the color of an orange ::Yellow, it's a lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun ::Green, it's the color of trees and lots of things that grow ::And then there's blue for the sky, and purple, that's a color that's fun, fun, fun ::And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we've done? ::We've made a rainbow.... ::We've made a rainbow.... ::We've made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Picture This! #Shopping for a Surprise! #Colors All Around (episode) #It's a Rainy Day! #Spring Into Fun! #Splish! Splash! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Colors #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Barney's Colors & Shapes (Episodes Featured: Red, Blue and Circles Too!/The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (Scene Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) #Barney's Big Surprise #Sing and Dance with Barney #Barney's Super Singing Circus #Barney's Big Top Fun (Video Featured: Barney's Super Singing Circus) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney #Barney's Valentine Adventure (Video Featured: Be My Valentine, Love Barney) #Barney Songs From the Park (Scene Taken from: Spring Into Fun!) #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney: Sing Along Fun (Video Featured: Barney Songs From the Park/Scene Taken from: Spring Into Fun!) #Now I Know My ABCs (Scene Taken from: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #A Friend for All Seasons (Episode Featured: Spring Into Fun!) #Playing In the Park (Episode Featured: Splish! Splash!) #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday (Scene Taken from: Colors) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #Hit Favorites: Colors Are Fun! (Barney & Friends Episode Featured: Colors) #Counting, Shapes & Colors (Episode Featured: Colors) #Shapes and Colors All Around (Episode Featured: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #Barney's Tropical Quest (Episode Featured: A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) #Dinos in the Park (Episode Featured: Colors) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Colorful World! |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage #Barney's Greatest Hits (Audio Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #Vamos Juntos a Cantar #Barney's Colorful World! Live! (Soundtrack) #Barney y su Mundo de Colores Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:First Generation Barney Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Written By Philip Parker